Los efectos de la muerte, Pesadillas de abandono
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Después de volver a la vida, algunos de los santos al servicio de Athena sufren los efectos de tan oscuro momento. Efectos que se manifiestan de formas extrañas que preocupan a sus compañeros. ¿Shaka ha sido abandonado? ¿Tendrá eso que ver con la paranoia que ahora lo afecta?


**Los efectos de la muerte. Pesadillas de abandono.**

 _Día 4 del mes de Athena. Quedan 26. ¿Podre lograrlo? ¿Averiguaran quién es mi nuevo asistente ahora que despedí a Hermes por tomarse vacaciones sin permiso?_

 _No es Kiki, no es Shun, no es Julián, no es Shion. No es un dios._

 _ **Pista**_ _: es hombre y sirve a Athena._

 **Disclamer:** Saint Seiya pertenece a Kurumada.

Esto es antes de la llegada de los alumnos dorados.

* * *

 **Los efectos de la muerte. Pesadillas de abandono.**

Mu sopló el vapor de su taza y se acomodó mejor en los almohadones a su alrededor. La única razón por la que estaba en virgo escuchando a Shaka era por el ambiente. Los almohadones eran cómodos y parecían una enorme nube color terra, el humo del incienso mezclado con el aroma del té era relajante.

 _«Si sólo lograra que Shaka dejara de hablar idioteces»_

Mu suspiró.

―¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? ―preguntó.

―No lo digas de esa manera, Mu ―se quejó Shaka dejando su taza sobre la mesa ratona ―. Es un asunto muy serio. ¡Buda ya no me habla!

―¿No crees que exageras?

―Mu ―empezó el rubio con una expresión seria ―Creo que me odia.

El lemuriano sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

―Shaka.

―¿Y si ya no me considera digno?

―Shaka.

―¿Qué voy a hacer?

―Shaka ― Mu dejó su taza y se levantó ―Estará bien. Seguro es porque acabamos de volver a la vida. Ya pasará.

―Entiendo ―. El rubio se levantó y acompañó a su amigo hasta la salida. ―Tienes razón. Gracias Mu.

El ariano saludó a su amigo y empezó a bajar las escaleras. Shaka lo miró ir antes de fruncir el ceño.

―Es seguro que me odia ―dijo a nadie en particular.

Regresó al templo y llevó las tazas a la cocina para enjuagarlas y guardarlas. Abrió la alacena y una lata cuadrada al fondo del estante le llamó la atención. Se secó las manos y la sacó.

―Té de hierbas ―leyó en la etiqueta. La parte donde listaba las hierbas presentes estaba borroneada por lo que Shaka decidió probarlo.

 _«¿De dónde habrá salido? ¿Y cómo sobrevivió a la destrucción del templo?»_

* * *

Shaka daba vueltas en su cama. Sus puños sujetaban la sabana con tanta fuerza que la tela estaba a punto de desgarrarse. El sudor cubría su cuerpo y su cabello se pegaba a su piel.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró frente a un templo budista. La suave brisa calmaba su calor y la tranquilidad del escenario a su alrededor calmaba sus nervios.

 _Shaka…_

El caballero volteó en todas direcciones buscando la fuente de la voz. Se le hacía familiar.

 _Shaka…_

Caminó hacia la voz y se encontró frente a las puertas del templo.

 _Shaka…_

El aludido se armó de valor y entró al templo. Sus ojos fueron asaltados por un resplandor dorado que obligó a sus párpados a protegerlos. Shaka utilizó una de sus manos como visera para poder abrir los ojos y tratar de encontrar la fuente de la luz.

En cuestión de segundos el resplandor disminuyó su intensidad y el rubio se encontró rodeado de dorado.

Su vista se movió desde el piso de oro sobre el que estaba parado hasta los largos y enormes dedos en los que terminaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo en cuanto comprendió su situación. ¡Estaba en la mano de Buda!

 _Shaka…_

―¿Buda?

 _Me decepcionas…_

―Buda, yo-

 _Silencio…_

El caballero permaneció callado, esperando las siguientes palabras de Buda.

 _No eres digno de representarme…_

Shaka tragó con dificultad. Esto no podía estar pasando.

 _Voy a reemplazarte…_

―¡Buda, no!

El piso sobre el que estaba de pronto se convirtió en arenas movedizas. Cuanto más intentaba alcanzar los dedos de Buda, más lejos estaban y más se hundía.

―¡Buda!

―¡Shaka!

El caballero despertó en su habitación. El sudor lo cubría por completo, sus sábanas no habían sobrevivido la noche y el rostro de Aioria lucía una expresión similar a la que tenía cuando Milo le dijo que Marín estaba con otro, una mezcla de miedo y horror.

Aioria suspiró y se quitó el cabello de la cara.

―¿Estás bien?

―Fue un sueño ―murmuró el sexto guardian ―. Solo una horrible pesadilla.

―¿Qué soñaste?

Shaka parpadeó y recordó la presencia de Aioria.

―Nada importante.

El rubio se quedó sentado en la cama mirando la pared como si esta tuviera las respuestas del universo.

―Como digas ―Aioria se encogió de hombros y empezó a irse. Antes de salir por la puerta se volteó a ver a su compañero ―Pero ya no grites. Me asustaste.

Shaka asintió con la cabeza y Aioria regresó a su templo.

―Solo un sueño ―murmuró el rubio una vez más y se pasó toda la noche mirando la pared.

* * *

―Odio tener que subir hasta arriba de todo tan temprano en la mañana.

―Son las dos de la tarde, Kanon.

Saga entró al templo de virgo dos segundos antes que su gemelo, que venía arrastrando los pies, y recibió un sartenazo justo en medio de la cara.

―Es mío. Nadie me va a robar mi lugar.

Kanon observó a su hermano caído en el piso y después a Shaka parado detrás de una columna y sosteniendo una sartén.

No sabía si reír o ayudar a Saga. Se decidió por lo último. Aunque su risa se detuvo dos segundos después cuando también fue golpeado.

―Nadie. Me lo gané.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

 **¿De dónde salió el té?**

―Shion ―Dohko entró a la oficina de su amigo.

El lemuriano miró a su compañero y frunció el ceño. Dohko le esquivaba la mirada, escondía su rostro detrás de su cabello y jugueteaba con sus manos.

―¿Qué pasó?

―Es sobre el té de opio que me pediste que guardara.

Shion intentó en vano detener el tic en su ojo derecho.

―Dime que nadie se lo tomó.

―Encontré la lata medio vacía en el templo de virgo.

―Ruega que se le haya volcado y no que se lo haya tomado. Ese té adictivo y conociendo a Shaka no le hará muy bien.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

 **¿Por qué?, Buda. ¿Por qué?**

―Este muchachito ―se quejaba Buda mientras miraba a Shaka llorar en mitad de la noche porque él no le hablaba. ―Pero si te estoy hablando ―le dijo.

Shaka siguió llorando a moco tendido en su cama abrazando las sábanas.

―¡¿Que no te das cuenta que si no paras de llorar no puedo hablar contigo?!

Shaka siguió llorando, esta vez más fuerte.

―¡Si gritas sobre mi voz es claro que no vas a escucharme!

El rubio no lo escuchó.

―Me cansé ―. Buda dejó de mirar a Shaka y pasó a mirar a un niño de seis años en India ―Akir ―llamó.

―Sí, Buda.

―Necesito que hables con Shaka por mí. Diles a los monjes que debes ir a Grecia.

―Sí, Buda.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer…_

 _Y lamento la tardanza. Esta vez no fue el internet. Es que tenía trabajos de la facultad._

 _Y… tengo un virus en la compu que me la apaga de golpe. Tenía la mitad de la historia terminada y se apagó. Lo peor es que no me recuperó el archivo._


End file.
